Safety of gD-Alum-mpl in healthy adults of any serostatus whose consort has geni tal herpes, compare after three doses protective efficacy in proventing acquisition of genetal herpes, reactogenicity, haematological and biochemical parameters, serious adverse experiences and humoral immune response to the vaccine.